1. Field
The present invention relates generally to reference current generation. More specifically, the present invention relates to embodiments for a reference current generator including enhanced stability.
2. Background
Various electrical applications, such as frequency-to-digital converters (FDC) or charge pump based clock multipliers, may require a reference current, which when integrated onto a capacitor over a reference time interval produces a voltage that may match a reference voltage. The generated voltage is often some fraction of a supply voltage VDD. Current prior-art implementations may require a very large compensation capacitor, which is undesirable.
A need exists for an enhanced reference current generator. More specifically, a need exists for embodiments related to a reference current generator having enhanced stability and a reduced sized compensation capacitor.